


Cocoa Will Never Be The Same

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla laments what has happened because of one small wannabe journalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Will Never Be The Same

She would forever more blame the creampuff for the fact that cocoa made her smile now. Everytime!

She had been walking around a park, knowing that Laura had a full class day, and she wanted to get out of the room, and away from the dorms, in case Mother showed up again. And it had been cold, so people had decided to drink hot beverages. Well, someone was selling cocoa, and Carmilla’s first thought was “I wonder if Laura would like some” accompanied by a smile.

How had that little creampuff weaseled her way so efficiently into her unbeating heart? How had she made a badass like Carmilla smile at a hot beverage? How could Carmilla think anything else but love for that girl? That infuriating, annoying, beautiful, amazing girl.

Laura had accepted the vampire stuff quickly, she had made sure she had a steady supply of blood and never seemed to be grossed out by Carmilla’s drinking it while they watched movies (not even flinching when Carmilla dipped cookies in it). Last week, she had gone out and bought herself a new pillow, but always fell asleep on the one Carmilla stole, almost like she knew why the vampire stole it everytime. Carmilla Karnstein, Countess of Stryia, was beholden to a small girl who could break her with a single word or gesture.

So, of course, when Laura came back to the room, she found her side of the room was accompanied by a cup of cocoa. She looked at Carmilla, and saw the vampire was reading her book, but didn’t seem to be progressing.

“Thanks for the cocoa,” Laura said as she stripped off her coat.

“Can’t have you missing your cocoa.”

“Right. Not like you like me or anything.”

She smiled behind her book, glad to have Laura.


End file.
